What's The Date?
by The Flash Pirates
Summary: After a mission, Natsu tries to test his luck with Lucy. What will happen? NaLu fluff. Short One-Shot Fic. Read, Review and Enjoy!
1. This Saturday

**Authors Note:**

So here's another one shot. It's kind of short but it's just something that happened to me a little while back. Please** review** if you liked it. I love hearing from everyone and p.m-ing them. Also check out my other stories if you did like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia Town- Friday<strong>

"Phew, I'm wiped. What a long mission" sighed Lucy as she and her partner, Natsu, walked down a cobblestone street towards her apartment.

"I guess" Natsu replied with his arms crossed behind his head while he walked side by side with Lucy. "But the pay was pretty good. 100,000 jewels each just to stop a guy from swindling townsfolk. Talk about easy money" continued the pinkette with a grin to which Lucy just sweatdropped.

"Yeah, maybe for a monster like you. Seriously you destroyed like three buildings when you sent the guy flying. You've got to learn how to hold back" scolded the blonde as she stopped in front of her door and reached into her pocket trying to find her apartment key.

"Aw Lucy, I'm not a monster. That's mean" whined Natsu childishly.

"Oh shit, what's the date" asked Lucy quickly as she remembered she had to pay her rent soon. She had to make sure she kept a close watch over her money until then so she'd have enough for her rent and living expenses. It was either that or she'd have to go on another town destroying mission with her hot-headed partner. Not that she would mind but man was it tiring.

"This Saturday" said Natsu nonchalantly while looking away towards the canal that ran through the city. Lucy turned to face him and blinked in surprise as she noticed his strange antics.

"What?" asked the blonde mage still confused by what he'd meant.

"This Saturday. That's when our date is" said Natsu after turning to face the blonde with a small smile and a slight blush.

"Tha. that….that's not….wha..what I meant" stuttered Lucy in embarrassment as her face became redder than her friends Ezra's scarlet hair before looking down at her feet. She kept her eyes there for a few seconds before looking up to see if her friend was joking or not. When she noticed he wasn't and still looked determined, she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well Levy and I are going to the next town over to meet one of our favorite authors for a book signing on Saturday" said Lucy to a now slightly disappointed Natsu.

"It's okay Lucy. No biggy" said Natsu trying not to seem too upset. "_Of course she'd reject me. We're just friends after all. God why am I so stupid_" thought the pinkette as he went to walk away.

He was stopped short, however, when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him, halting his step. When his mind stopped racing, he realized they belonged to Lucy.

"You're amazing, Natsu. I'm sorry I'm busy Saturday but let's reschedule. I'd love to go on a date with you" spoke the blonde in a hushed voice as she pulled away to look at her partner. She couldn't help but giggle at the goofy expression on his face.

"Yeah sure! Let me know when, Lucy and I'll take you out" the mage celebrated internally, happy that he wasn't actually rejected.

"Ok, great. See you later then Natsu" replied the smiling blonde beauty as she retreated into her house leaving Natsu with the same goofy grin.

"_I should have done that sooner_" thought Fairy Tail's Salamander before running off towards the guild so he could tell his companion and friend Happy. "_Who knows, maybe Happy finally got a date with Carla too. Why else would he leave to the guild right after a mission?" "_This is gunna be great!" cheered the teen jumping in the air with a fist pump, and imagining how their date was going to turn out.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note 2:<strong>

So I hope you liked it. Something small with some NaLu fluff. If you like someone go for it! This could happen! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Stick around for more stories. Chapter 2 of "Lunchtime Madness" should be out tomorrow for those who are interested.


	2. Have You Kissed Yet?

**Authors Note: **

So I was just going to end it with the last chapter but a reader known as "_Awesome as Annabeth" _asked for some Mirajane teasing. Hope your reading :-D. This short chapter is all for you. Thanks for all the support everyone. I loved all the reviews and favs! Check out my other stories if you liked this one. All rights reserved. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail Guild Hall<strong>

Sitting at a stool at the guild bar, Lucy was drinking a Pina colada and watching her guild and second family fight each other in a grand battle royal. Or at least it would be grand if it didn't happen almost every day.

"Soooo Lucy, I heard some juicy gossip" cooed Mirajane as she walked over to Lucy with a cup and wash cloth in her hand.

"Oh?" was all the blonde offered as she gave Mira a sideways look while drinking her beverage.

"Yeah so apparently Happy and Carla went on a date…." began the barmaid to which Lucy just nodded. "And while on their date, they saw you and Natsu holding hands down the street towards a restaurant. Any comment?" teased Mira with a devilish smile. All Lucy managed to do was a successful spit take and choke on her drink, coughing violently.

"Waa…what d…do… y..y..you.. m..mean?" stuttered the blonde clearly not expecting what she just heard.

Giggling at her cute reaction, Mira leaned in closer towards her friend and guild mate. "So have you two kissed yet?" "Is he hopeless at love or kind of romantic? Give, me, de-tails" finished the silver haired beauty splitting the word details seductively. "Does he taste like fire" added Mirajane with a devilish glint in her eye.

"Kiss….kissed?" Lucy stuttered again as she went red in the face. "We…we..-." began the blonde before a slightly bruised Natsu walked over and hugged his girlfriend from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. This action got a cute squeal out of Mira and a surprised screech from Lucy.

"Kiss" began Natsu as he inched closer to Lucy's ear. "We're way past that" whispered the pinkette into her ear but loud enough for Mira to hear and almost faint from the cute display and suggestive comment. "This is what she gets for teasing us" spoke Natsu into Lucy's ear again, this time only loud enough for her to hear.

"Natsu" cried the blonde mage. "Wha…what…d..do..you..me…mean? W..we hav..havent.. ee..even..ki...kissed" Lucy contined to ramble as her face reached a maximum blush.

"Oh sorry about that love" said Natsu smoothly before turning her face towards his and placing a quick peck on her forehead and another on her lips. "Better?" asked the fire mage rhetorically. "And yes Mira, I taste like fire. But so does Lucy" winked a smirking fire mage.

Before Lucy could react, Mirajane was all over her. "Ohhh Lucy, you brought the Romeo out of Natsu. You're sooo lucky. You two are the cutest!" continued to squeal the silver haired barmaid as she pulled the two into a group hug. Lucy's face was way past the maximum blush barrier but Natsu didn't care.

"Damn I'm glad we rescheduled that date. Everything turned out great. Right Lucy?" exclaimed the grinning pinkette as he looked at the stool to see his girlfriend's fainted form. A comical soul escaping from her mouth.

"Lucy don't die, I need you!" cried Natsu comically as he shook his partner back and forth quickly.

"Aw, he said he needs you Lucy" cooed Mirajane.

That comment apparently didn't make Lucy want to come to because she was still passed out. Mira was known for her S class teasing and this was now, one of her favorite and most proud moments. "_Natsu and Lucy? This is going to be my favorite couple to tease_" the S class mage thought with a devilish smile. The energetic couple would soon find out just how good at teasing Mirajane was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Okay so this chapter was written on the fly. No prior planning so I hope you like it. So it was not an actual experiance of mine like chapter 1 was. Some extra fluff though! If you liked it, review it and check out my other NaLu One-Shot "What You Deserve". Hope this made you happy "_Awesome as Annabeth". _I'd do almost anything for my fans so , **all readers**, feel free to P.M me to chat, and Stick around for more stories. Thanks for the support!


End file.
